Once Upon A Spell
by WaningMoon
Summary: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Angel and Wesley get sucked into a fairytale after a miscast spell. Each get placed in different roles in the story and have to find one another and complete the story without screwing up the fairytale happy ending.Chapter 3 up!
1. The Spell Gone Wrong

**A/N: This is in response to a challenge posted by psycho-fangirl. It's also my first 'Angel' fic, so please be gentle?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters, I would be halfway up to heaven. Halfway because I would also want to own Charmed and whatnot…**

**Once Upon a Spell**

**Summary: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Angel and Wesley get sucked into a fairytale after a miscast spell. Each get placed in different roles in the story and have to find one another and complete the story without screwing up the fairytale happy ending.**

**Chapter 1: The Spell Gone Wrong**

Winifred Burkle, commonly known to the gang at Angel Investigations as Fred, walked into the lobby to the Hyperion Hotel with Cordelia Chase and Faith, a rogue Slayer busted out of jail, after a shopping spree, their arms filled with shopping bags as they talked about the best bargains and stuff like that. Faith, of course, couldn't really care less, but she had agreed to go along and she had bought quite a few new outfits, comprising mainly of tight leather pants and matching tops.

Wesley Wyndham-Pyrce, ex-Watcher, looked up from where he sat at the counter, pouring over one of his many books, a partially annoyed look on his face. "Where have the three of you been?" he asked, just as Gunn and Angel came out of Angel's office, a solemn loon on their faces.

"Shopping. Didn't I tell you?" Cordelia said, directing the question at Angel, who frowned.

"You did? When?"

Faith and Fred looked at Cordelia. "You said you told him," Faith said.

"Sorry," came the reply as Cordelia shrugged sheepishly, keeping her bags on a chair.

Fred and Faith followed suit. "Anyway, what's the big deal? We were only out for a few hours," Faith said, ever her couldn't-care-less self.

Angel frowned. "The big deal is that there's a demon wrecking havoc in L.A., and you were out _shopping_!"

"What's new?" Fred grumbled. "There's always a demon out loose. What's the big deal about this one?"

"The difference about this demon is that it's not exactly a demon," Wesley said, giving Angel a pointed look. "It's more of a…gnome."

That caught the girls' attention. "Wait. A _gnome_!"

Wesley cracked a smile. "Funny, isn't it?"

"It ain't funny when it got your sword," Gunn replied, holding up a thing that had once been a sword, but all that was left of it was a piece of melted metal.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "A gnome did that?"

Giggles escaped the girls' lips as they tried not to laugh. It was funny, thinking how a gnome could melt a sword.

Silencing the girls with a look, Angel continued. "It wasn't just any gnome. Care to explain, Wes?"

Wesley kept a straight face as he said, "It was an acid-spitting gnome."

That did it. Faith, Fred and Cordelia cracked up, doubling over with laughter. Unable to contain himself, Wesley smiled, biting his lip to keep the laughter in.

Gunn groaned. "Aw, come on! It wasn't funny! I mean, they were short, and ugly and…okay, maybe it was funny." He and Angel smiled, visualizing the gnome statues that had come to life and now had acid mixed in their spit, making them fairly dangerous.

Once the laughter had stopped, or at least died down, Wesley went on. "The only way to stop these…gnomes…is to cast a spell that will turn them back into their original stone selves."

"And do we have a spell for that?" Cordelia asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gesturing at the book, Wesley said, "I've been trying to find one, but so far, none of the books I've looked in have any record of acid-spitting gnomes. Possibly because this is the first case that stone statues have come to life."

"So…now what?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could invent a spell of our own, one that will, hopefully, work."

"And when did you think of that again?" Faith asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Wes answered, "Just now," earning himself annoyed looks from almost everyone.

"And when were you going to start work on it?" Angel said pointedly.

"Now," Wesley replied with a heavy sigh as he closed the book and took out a slip of paper and a pen. Looking up at his colleagues and friends, he said, "A little help would be helpful."

"I have to go...do something…in my office," Angel said.

"And I have to go help him," Gunn added as the two made their way to Angel's office.

Cordelia, Faith and Fred took their bags. "We'd better go put this upstairs. You know, get everything sorted out and all," Cordelia said, leading the three of them up the stairs to the rooms upstairs.

Wesley didn't hide his annoyance as he glanced around the empty room. "I'll do it myself, then," he sighed, picking up the pen and tapping it against the paper.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was in the lobby again as they waited for Wesley to read out his spell.

"You're sure this will work?" Angel asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely," the ex-Watcher said, his eyes depicting the uncertainty his voice hid. "But I think the best thing to do first would be to find the gnomes."

Angel glanced outside. "It's dusk. Might as well."

* * *

The parade of gnomes had been found. They had been terrorizing backyards, touching the garden gnome ornaments and bringing them to life with a touch of their stubby, evil little fingers. Surprisingly, when the ornaments had come to life, they had turned into mutants of the Snow White dwarfs, dressed in brown rags, possibly dirtied by mud and grime. The were short and fat, and if they weren't so ugly and…acid-spitting... Fred might actually have called them cute.

"Uh, Wesley? How sure are you that the spell will work?" the Pylean escapee asked nervously.

"About 97."

"Why 97?" Cordelia asked.

"Because there's a chance it won't work."

"That much is a 'duh' factor," Faith commented sarcastically, she, Angel and Gunn assuming battle positions as they watched the gnomes turn more ornaments alive. "Ugh. They are so hideous."

"Tell me about it," Gunn said, nodding at Faith.

"You know, guys, I think it might be better for us to _stay silent_ so the gnomes won't

notice us." That was Angel.

"Can we please say the spell?" Cordelia whined.

Wesley took a deep breath.

"_Through time and space,_

_Leave this evil place._

_Return to your form so true,_

_Just as the sky is blue."_

"'Just as the sky is blue'?" Cordelia quoted, raising an eyebrow.

Wesley shrugged. "It's something, isn't it?"

"Guys, look!" Fred exclaimed, pointing at the evil gnomes.

They had frozen in place, turned into stone. Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over wi-"

He was cut off as freak winds started to blow, coming from who-knew-where, and swept them off their feet, carrying them to unknown lands.

**A/N: That's all for now. More soon. Read, enjoy, and review!**


	2. Who's Where?

**A/N: Wow…ten reviews for my first chapter! Thanks, you guys! I have one to thing to ask you, my loyal readers. Why didn't anyone comment on the acid-spitting gnomes? I was totally cracking up as I wrote that. By the way, the idea was from a dream my friend had, about her Maths teacher being the Queen of acid-spitting gnomes… Thought you guys might wanna know the requirements, so you know what to expect.**

**Requirements:**

**Gunn doing ballet.**

**Faith bonding with Cordelia and Fred.**

**The fairy tale must be either Ella Enchanted, Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty.**

**All characters must have relatively non-evil roles.**

**Angel saying 'I'm still alive. Hey, I am alive!'**

**Cordy/Angel, Fred/Gunn, Faith/ Wes pairings by the end of the story.**

**Bonus:**

**BtVS characters making an appearance.**

**Never-evil Faith**

**Chapter 2**

_**Faith**_

Faith picked herself up from where the wind had dropped her, brushing the grass off her dress and examining her-

_Wait. What the heck…?_

She looked down and her eyes grew wide in horror. She, Faith, the rogue Slayer known for her trademark tight leather pants and tight shirts, was wearing a dress! And not the ball gown, dressy type of dress either. It was a plain brown dress that brushed her ankles, with patchwork pieces of cloth mended over holes that was the result of labour. Her jaw dropped, and she closed her eyes, re-opening them to the same sight.

"This is not happening," Faith muttered as she began walking around, feeling and hearing the soft sound of something crinkling in her dress. She stopped and slipped her hand into one of the few pockets that she had, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. She raised an eyebrow, reading it out.

"Huh. And what the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

She realized that her soft brown hair had stopped falling into her face, and she reached up and pulled a piece of cloth off. She looked at it with disgust, repeating her previous prayer, so to speak.

Faith threw the cloth down on the ground and moved on, spotting a bustling marketplace up ahead and making that her destination.

_**

* * *

Fred and Cordelia**_

Fred stood up, rubbing her head. "Ow…" She looked around, trying to find everybody, then realized where she was. In a busy marketplace, surrounded by people. It looked seriously medieval. "Uh, Cordelia? Faith? Anyone?" she called out, scared.

"Fred? Is that you?" came a familiar voice from behind a stall. The stall owner looked down, surprised, then frowned, shooing the person out. A dark head popped up behind the stall as Cordelia stood up, brushing the dirt off her.

"You missed a spot," Fred informed her, pointing to her cheek, where a smear of brown indicated that she'd been frolicking on the ground.

She waved it off. "You look great." Looking down at herself, the fashionista's eyebrows rose. "_I_ look great."

Fred look down and found herself wearing a pale blue dress, one that flowed down to her ankles. She felt her jaw go slack. "Wow," she whispered. She raised a hand to her hair and found part of it braided back, the rest hanging loose around her shoulders.

Cordelia, on the other hand, was dressed in a forest green dress, her short blonde hair brown again.

"Wow is right. Now, if we could just figure out where we are," Cordelia said.

"And where everyone else is," Fred added. Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, what?" came Fred's confused reply.

"You called me, so I said 'what?'"

Fred frowned. "I didn't call you."

"Winifred! Cordelia!"

The two girls turned, hearing their names. Cordelia arched an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" she whispered to her companion, indicating the plump woman who was fighting her way through the crowd to them. Her light brown hair was piled up on top of her head, strands slipping loose.

"There you are!" she said, her voice screechy and nasal.

"Um, sorry, but…who are you?" Cordelia asked, echoing the question that drifted through Fred's mind.

The woman frowned and reached a hand out to Cordelia's forehead. "Darling, are you alright? I'm your mother."

Cordelia moved her hand away. "Excuse us for a minute...uh, Mom," she said, a little hesitant, pulling Fred away.

"She's our _mother_?" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Cordelia responded, glancing over at the woman and giving her a forced smile. "Where the heck are we?"

The woman bustled over. "We haven't got much time to spare, my dears." Looking around, she said, "Now where is that good-for-nothing stepsister of yours?"

"Who?" Cordelia and Fred chorused.

The woman-Mother, as Fred started thinking of her-turned around. "Why, Faith, of course! Remind me never to send her along with the errands. That girl never comes back on time. Come along, now."

With that, Mother moved on, carrying her skirts. Exchanging a look with Fred, Cordelia said, "Well, at least we know where Faith is. Now we just need to find the guys…" Fred nodded, and the two girls set off behind Mother.

_**

* * *

Angel and Wesley**_

Wesley opened his eyes, groaning a little. There was something soft below him, and he opened his eyes, finding himself on a soft four-poster bed, surrounded by satin sheets. He sat up, looking around, a frown on his face.

"Angel?" He stood up, spotting the vampire in a dark corner, looking out one of the windows as far as the sunlight would allow him. Angel turned, stifling a laugh as he saw what the former Watcher was dressed in. Wesley raised an eyebrow, looking down. He felt his face heat up as he found himself wearing blue puffy pants and a bluish kind of tunic thing with puffy sleeves.

"You're not looking too good yourself," Wesley retorted.

Angel looked down at himself. If his heart could still beat he'd probably be blushing right about now. He shrugged.

"I've seen this on people before. Not exactly me, but still…" Angel trailed off. "So where do you think we are?"

Wesley gave the vampire a slightly annoyed look. "What makes you think I would know?"

Another shrug. "Because you know pretty much everything?"

Wesley was uncertain whether to take that as a compliment. "Thank you…I think?"

Angel smirked and went over to the window, making sure he stuck to the shadows. "So, judging from the surroundings, where are we?"

The ex-Watcher joined Angel. "Judging from the surrounding and the clothes you and I are wearing, I'd have to say that we are in some medieval place. I think my spell went wrong."

This earned him a look from Angel. "Gee, you think?"

**A/N: That's all for now! Wait, you say. Where's Gunn? Well, Gunn's going to be a surprise! Try and guess what he is before the next chapter's up. Review! Oh, and please keep flaming to a minimum…This means you, irritating anonymous person who trashed me, my name and my story!**


	3. Who's Gunn?

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews! A few thank-yous:**

**A fanfic critic: Thanks for putting me on your 'Author Alert' list! **

**Psychotic chaos: Please don't die! I don't wanna be sued for killing you with laughter…Or with visions of Gunn in a tutu! Gunn's not going to be the fairy godmother or godfather, sorry…But expect Gunn in leotards!**

**Radzo: Yeah yeah…I know you know where I go to school… You're sitting beside me while I write this, for crying out loud!**

**Euley: Thank you!**

**Cayt: Well, I wasn't really considering it but I think it'll do okay…Thanks for the idea!**

**Imzadi: Sorry, but Lilah isn't the stepmommy… And Gunn isn't the prince, king, or fairy! And actually, I don't think kings need lawyers…nods solemnly**

**Just Another Angel: Wow…Thank you so much! And I will try my best to take all the advice given to me by great people like you!  
Charmed-Angel4: What wouldn't anyone pay to see Faith in a dress and Wes in puffy pants? Still, maybe I can come up with a picture of that and maybe I'll show you guys sometime…**

**Moonjava: Thank you!**

**Now to find out who Gunn really is….**

**Chapter 3**

_**Gunn**_

Gunn picked himself up from the floor, turning around in the room he was in, hoping to find some kind of escape route. As he moved, there was a strange sound, like bell jingling, coming from above him. Cautiously, he reached up and pulled a hat off. He stared at it. "You have got to be kidding me."

The hat was a bright orange and purple, pointed at the ends with bells on it. It looked like a typical jester's hat. Gunn risked looking down at himself. He swore loudly.

Gunn, the tough street-guy who had managed fine on his own battling vampires after his sister had died, was wearing a hideous…thing…that resembled a bodysuit, and it was the same colour as the hat: Purple and orange. On his feet were shoes that curled up at the ends, also topped with bells. The right one was purple, the left, orange.

Gunn swore again. "I'm a _jester_! Where the hell am I?"

He whirled around again, his eyes landing on a window this time. He ran over to it and peered out. All he saw was a bridge over a moat, with people on horses wearing armor riding to the fields that lay on the other side. "The middle ages!"

He turned away and tried to remember what happened before he found out that he appeared to be some sort of courts jester.

_Acid-spitting gnomes….Wesley…spell…Shit. Wesley's spell! That damn spell misfired and brought us here!_

Gunn kicked the wall in annoyance mixed with anger. Mild anger, that is. He scanned the room again, hoping that there was something he missed. True enough, in one rounded corner, there was a brown wooden door.

Trying his luck, Gunn went over and pulled on the handle. Nothing. Frowning, he gritted his teeth and tried again, pushing the door this time. The door creaked, but didn't budge. Much. Still, Gunn knew that the door could move, and that sooner or later, if he tried long enough, it would definitely open. He tried again, and again, and again, and, well, you get the gist.

The door burst open, sending Gunn stumbling out, surprised. Then, satisfaction appeared on his face, and he made his way down the winding corridors, bells jingling.

_**

* * *

The Girls **_

Faith frowned as she entered the marketplace, then looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. "So, what, am I supposed to like buy this stuff or something?" she muttered, glancing around.

"Faith! Faith Melinda Foster!" Faith turned at the high-pitched, nasally voice that seemed to call her name, although she didn't exactly recall her name being 'Faith Melinda Foster'. She raised an eyebrow, spotting a round woman hurrying over to her, two tall girls on either side.

Faith squinted. "Fred? And Cordelia? What the heck are they doing here?"

Fred and Cordelia waved as they reached, just behind the weird woman who gave her a totally weird name.

"Faith! There you are! I have been looking for you all over the marketplace. Where _have_ you been!" she screeched, earning the group stares from strangers.

Faith arched another eyebrow. "Excuse me? Okay, first of all, I have no idea-"

She was interrupted by Cordelia, ever the mediator. "Mom, could you excuse us for a moment? Uh, please? We kinda need to talk to Faith."

The woman – _Mom?_ Faith wondered – gave them a puzzled look before nodding reluctantly. "I'll be in the hats shop," she said, pointing as she gave them all one more confused look and left them.

Once the woman had left, Faith turned to Cordy and Fred, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Where the hell am I and why the hell am I in a _dress_?" she asked, spitting the word _dress_ out.

"We appear to be in some sort of fairy tale thingie, seeing as how the people here are dressed weirdly, and so are you, but actually you look pretty good in a dress," Cordelia started.

"Um, Cordy? Maybe you should get to the point," Fred prompted.

"Right," came the reply, and she started again. "So we think that it might have something to do with the spell Wes cast, you remember the tornado?"

"Toto, I doubt we're in Kansas anymore," Faith said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cordelia gave the rogue Slayer an annoyed look. "Haha, Faith. Anyway, we think that that tornado might have something to do with why we're here. Fred and I are sisters, that woman over there is out mom and you're our stepsister. Get what I mean?"

Faith's brown eyes widened, and she swallowed, praying hard that what she thought was wrong. "You mean…I'm…_Cinderella_!"

Cordelia grinned. "Yep. And me and Fred are your wicked stepsisters."

"Only, we're not going to be so wicked because, well, you're the Slayer and we don't want t upset you or anything," Fred added hurriedly.

"Excuse me? Of course we want to. I mean, how often do you get a kick-ass, leather-pants-wearing rogue slayer wearing a dress and being a girl who spends her days scrubbing the floor and slaving away?" Cordelia replied with an evil grin.

Faith narrowed her eyes. "Boss me around, and when we get back to civilization, you're dead."

Cordelia stuck her tongue out immaturely. "Think of it this way: We need to act the part, right?"

Just then, there was the sound of a trumpet blaring, like the way they do before an important announcement is read in movies like Cinderella or Ella Enchanted and such. Everyone turned to face the messenger, dressed in royal garbs.

"Here ye, here ye. An announcement from the King William and Queen Matilda. The princes Wesley and Angel will be having a ball fourteen nights from now, in the hopes of choosing a bride."

At this, the three girls looked at each other, their eyes practically popping out of their heads. All three at the same thought.

"_Princes Wesley and Angel?_"

**  
A/N: Well, here you go, Gunn's identity! Bet none of you were expecting this, huh? So anyway, to my dear reviewers and readers, your reviews motivate me to write, thus the quickness of this chapter. Did I make sense? Anyway, review and ye shall receive…another chapter!**


	4. Hyperactive Vampire

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people! But here's the fourth chapter…Hopefully the creative side of my brain will come up with a good chapter…Blame my brain if this chapter sucks! P.S. As of now, stepmommy dearest shall be known as Mom. Makes things a whole bunch easier.**

**Chapter 4**

_**The girls**_

After the messenger had left, Faith burst out laughing. "Oh, my God! You have got to be kidding me! We have a vampire with a soul and an ex-nerdy-Watcher as _princes_!"

Cordelia exchanged a look with Fred, then turned her attention back to Faith. "As said before, we have a vampire ass-kicking, leather-pants wearing Slayer wearing a dress and being a girl who spends her days scrubbing floors," she pointed out again, folding her arms.

Faith stopped laughing and glared at Cordelia. "And as I've said, treat me bad and you'll be dead the minute we get back home."

"Girls!" 'Mom' screeched, bustling over to her 'daughters'. All three turned to look at her. Mom's face was flushed red with excitement.

"Did you hear that? The princes are searching for brides!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we heard," Cordelia said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We have to get you something to wear! Come along! Let's see now…We need something presentable…Something elegant…" Mumbling to herself, Mom led the way.

The three girls looked at each other, and Fred sighed. "Guess we should be going, huh?"

"Lead on," Faith said, not sounding too happy. She started to hook her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans, then remembered that she wasn't wearing jeans. She groaned silently and followed Cordelia and Fred.

* * *

_**The guys**_

Wesley watched Angel as he tested the door, scrutinizing its old-fashioned doorknob.

"Why don't you try pushing it?" he suggested, a little irritated at having been in that ridiculous outfit for around half an hour.

Angel stopped and walked back to the bed, sitting down beside Wesley. "Already tried, remember? Didn't work. The hinges are a little rusty."

Wesley got up and went to the door, kneeling down to examine the hinges. He _hmm_-ed every now and then and pushed against the hinges, testing them.

Then he stood up, leaned against the wooden door, away from the hinges, and pushed. A creak later, the door opened a fraction of an inch. He turned to look at Angel with a satisfied smirk. "A little help would be nice."

Making a face, Angel returned to the door and pushed in place of Wesley.

"No, not here, push a little to the right," Wesley directed.

Angel pushed, and the door opened further. He kept pushing until the door was fully open, and the two of them slipped out.

They kept to the walls, not knowing where they were or what was around the corner. Or the turn, in this case, since everything seemed to be spiraling.

Then they heard soft jingles. Angel, who was taking the lead, stopped and looked at Wesley. "Do you hear that?"

Wesley nodded. They stayed silent for a moment, hearing the jingles get louder. Angel motioned for Wesley to move back, and the two moved closer to the walls, practically hugging them. Wesley glanced around for something they could use as a weapon, for none of them knew who the jingles were coming from. Nothing.

Angel assumed a battle stance, knowing that behind him, Wesley was doing the same. The jingles grew a little cautious, much louder now, and then the man behind the jingles appeared.

All three of them gave a little yelp.

"_Gunn!_" Angel and Wesley said in disbelief, looking in surprise at the dark-skinned man dressed in purple and orange garments who stood in front of them with a sullen expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, you two don't look that good yourselves. Anyone seen the girls?"

"Truth be told, we look better than you. And frankly I'm glad I'm not in your position. And no, I haven't seen them," Wesley replied.

Gunn started to say something, but Angel interrupted him, having a vague idea of what was going to be said. "Well why don't we go find the girls? They might be in one of the rooms."

Wesley and Gunn agreed, and they all began the hunt for Faith, Cordelia and Fred…

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes and seven rooms later...**_

"Are you still absolutely sure that the girls are here?" Wesley grumbled to Angel, who was still leading the guys around the castle to practically every room there was. And who knew how many rooms there were, really?

"Right now, even I'm wondering the same thing," the vampire sighed. So far, he had been lucky. All the rooms had heavy drapes that blocked out the sunlight. But who knew how long that luck was going to last?

The jingle-jangle of bells still followed Gunn wherever he went, even though he had taken off his cap and shoes and was now walking around barefooted, though very, very cranky. "Isn't it obvious they're _not_ here?" he grumbled.

Angel threw him an annoyed glance. "For all you know they might be in one of the other rooms we haven't seen yet," he replied, cautiously pushing open a door. Sunlight flooded the passageway, bathing the vampire in its bright light.

Angel instinctively screamed, then stopped when he realized he wasn't on fire. "I…I'm still alive," he said, shocked. A slow smile broke out on his face. "Hey, I'm still alive!" He whirled around to look at Wesley and Gunn. "I'm still alive!" he repeated, to Gunn's annoyance and Wesley's amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, we see and we heard you. Hard not to notice a lunatic vampire with a soul screaming that he's still alive," Gunn muttered sarcastically.

"I believe it's similar to what happened in Pylea. Maybe the sun doesn't affect you here," Wesley remarked.

"Like, duh!"

Both Gunn and Wesley raised an eyebrow at Angel's immature behavior.

"Well," Wesley said, turning around. "I think that we can safely conclude that Faith, Fred and Cordelia are not here. Shall we try the streets?"

"I'm with you on that one," Gunn said, following him.

Angel lagged behind them, still in hysterical shock and still with a major hyperactivity level…

**A/N: So that's one of the requirements filled! So sorry for the loooong wait! I've been having a bit of a writer's block until today. I'm in school and I woke up barely three hours ago and I had absolutely no coffee and I'm still hyper! So anyway reviews mean faster update! But it might take me a while because my finals are in five weeks and I've barely started mugging yet, so please forgive me if my next update takes six weeks or more…**


End file.
